Stolen Glances
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: It started with Stolen Glances. It lead to an 'affair'. It ended, eventually. And now all they have left are Stolen Glances. ONESHOT


**This is a ONESHOT!**

**First time writing anime. Let's see how this goes, I guess. I don't own any of the characters. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>Stolen glances.<p>

It started with stolen glances.

Angry words. Hate-filled eyes.

Eyes drawn to each other as they toss retorts back and forth.

The hatred was intensified.

Smirks tossed. Weapons drawn. Her- fangs. Him- Bloody Rose. They had a hunger dying to be filled.

They were an explosion waiting to happen.

Then something changed. They changed.

* * *

><p>Their first kiss was angry.<p>

She had said something to him and he then he yanked her toward him, kissing her hard, bruising her lips, and ruining her hair. She had fought him for dominance but he won at the end.

He drew back and then his eyes seemed to register.

* * *

><p>"Did I hurt you?"<p>

Ruka was shocked by his concern.

But her answer shocked her more.

She whispered in his ear.

"I like it rough."

* * *

><p>It was a different feeling, after years of being treated like a princess.<p>

Kaname rejected her gently. Hanabusa made her angry but he still treated her like a little girl.

Kain, she loved him so and she knew of his feelings but he treated her like a porcelain doll. He protected her to the point of suffocation. But she knew that Kain was loyal, and when he found out that he was engaged to someone else, he would turn his attention to her, leaving only his heart with her.

* * *

><p>So that was how it all began.<p>

Secret meetings, angry remarks, notes, flowers.

It was an affair, but at the same time there was nothing wrong.

She liked the freedom.

As time passed, angry remarks became uncommon. They no longer hated each other. It was a shaky truce that would have to cross the line eventually.

And it did.

* * *

><p>He had caught her out of class, one night.<p>

"What are you doing out of class, vampiress?"

"None of your business, hunter."

He took a step closer. She backed up till she hit a wall. Her eyes weren't full of fear but they danced with anticipation. He kept coming closer until he was pressed up against her. He grabbed her hands and pinned then above her head. She squirmed. He then grabbed her leg and wrapped it around his hips. She gasped as her skirt rose up and shivered. He grabbed her chin.

"Are you scared of the big bad hunter, princess?"

She pulled her head away, her blue eyes clashing with his lavender eyes.

Then his lips were on hers. He was taller than her and with her leg wrapped around his waist, her foot on the ground was on the very tip toe.

She was restrained and she loved it. Everyone treated her delicately.

Zero, however, didn't treat her like a doll. He was harsh but gentle. He treated her like a lady but made her burn with passion and desire with one look.

The things he did to her. Playing with her. Teasing her. Making her mad.

Zero kissed her harder, biting her lip, drawing some blood. She growled, wanting to fight for dominance. His tongue slid through her parted lips, exploring every nook and cranny. She moaned and tightened her hold on his waist. She was burning up, everywhere.

He pushed her against the wall even more and she could feel his desire. It felt good. She shoved her hips forward wanted to get relief.

The kiss was making her wild.

Zero smirked against her lips. He was burning just like her but he didn't want to end things too quickly. He knew that Ruka enjoyed these games as much as he did.

He pulled back and released her hands. Ruka unwrapped her leg and they stared at each other panting hard.

Zero kissed her again, gently, apologizing for the bruising, his hand however, slipped under her skirt, stroking her lady parts through her panties making her gasp.

He drew back and smiled a wicked smile.

"Back to class, little vampiress."

* * *

><p>He then walked away, leaving Ruka leaning against the wall, frustrated, angry, and eager for next time.<p>

She closed her eyes, needing to calm down, her lust was flaring up. She shook out a tablet from her box and choked it down.

"Ruka Souen?"

She looked to see Yuuki Cross walking towards her.

"Why are you out of class?"

"Headache. Went to get some pills."

Yuuki nodded and gestured for Ruka to walk to class.

Ruka walked in, knowing all eyes were on her.

She smiled at the teacher and walked up to her seat next to Rima and Shiki.

Rima looked at her knowing. Rima was the only one aware of what was going on, as Ruka had come into the room one night, after a kissing session with Zero, smelling like him.

Rima had said nothing but. "Take a shower, you smell."

And then, "You are going to get burned."

Ruka knew the girl was right, sooner or later, someone else would figure it and there would be hell to pay.

Rima shoved a note toward her.

* * *

><p><span>K again?<span>

She blushed, nodding.

_That obvious?_

Shiki stole the note and Rima hit him gently, however it was too late.

**You mean you and Zero's secret 'affair'? It's obvious when you pay attention.**

Ruka blushed.

_Who knows?_

**Rima, Ichijo, and me. Don't worry we won't say a word. **

I would never do that! How can you accuse me of such a thing.

**I know that Rima, just saying.**

Well don't say that. It's like you are saying that you don't trust me.

**Rima.**

* * *

><p>Rima had suddenly stood up. "I'm not feeling well. May I be excused?"<p>

Ruka saw Shiki about to open his mouth so she stood up.

"I'll walk her back and make sure she's okay."

The professor nodded and the two girls gathered their stuff.

Rima avoided Shiki's eyes and let Ruka lead her out.

* * *

><p>The two girls walk out of the school and through the woods when there is a breeze and suddenly Zero is there. He has the gun pointed at them until he sees it the girls.<p>

"Ladies." He is polite and reserve yet Ruka can see he is confused and a bit worried.

"Zero." Ruka registers the surprise that flashes across his face as she calls him by his name in front of Rima.

Rima speaks softly. "I'm sorry. I'm not feeling well. Ruka offered to make sure I got home okay."

"You're lying. I'm going to guess that you and your boyfriend Shiki are arguing."

Rima blushed. "He's not my boyfriend."

Zero smiled sadly and both girls couldn't help but wish he would smile more. He was more beautiful when he did.

* * *

><p>Zero then began walking the girls towards the Moon dorms. They whispered quietly as he followed from a distance sensing their need to talk.<p>

"Ichijo knows?"

"He knows everything. He just doesn't say it."

Ruka filed this information into her brain for later use.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the Moon dorms, Zero made sure that Rima was settled in.<p>

Ruka tucked her friend into bed, knowing that Rima needed a good cry. Things between her and Shiki weren't going so week since he had been working with a new female model.

Zero however made himself busy in the kitchen making tea and soup. He may not like vampires but he learned a long time ago to be a gentleman to a lady and Rima and Ruka were both ladies.

This was he what he made Yuki and his father would make for his mother whenever she was sad.

Ruka walked downstairs to find Zero wearing a black apron making soup. She smiled. It was quite a scene. He looked very handsome. He had removed his jacket and was in a white shirt that showed off his muscles. The apron only added to the picture.

Zero turned around to stare at her.

"Is Rima okay?"

"She'll be fine."

"Good. I made her some soup and tea. It's what my mother used to have when she was upset. Yukki has it too."

Ruka nodded and Zero walked up to her and placed his hands on her waist.

"Did you read the apron?"

Ruka read the words. "Kiss the Cook."

She laughed and stood on tiptoe to kiss him again. She pulled away blushing since it was the first time she had initiated a kiss. Zero laughed and pulled her back. The kiss was not like his usual ones. It was sweet and gentle. Zero picked her up and set her on the counter so neither of them had to strain themselves while kissing.

* * *

><p>Their earlier teasing was long forgotten in favor of the sweet kiss.<p>

Zero pulled back and smiled slightly. He removed the apron and looked at her. Ruka felt something hit her and she slid off the table. She took his hand and grabbed his jacket off a chair. She led him to her shared room with Rima. Rima had her back to the door and Ruka figured Rima was sleeping.

"Ruka?"

"Just lay with me please?"

Zero nodded and slid under the covers. Ruka changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed. Zero wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against him. Ruka became shy and turned the other way. Zero was fine with that. He simply held her and stroked her hair. He hummed a little and that was ll that happened that night.

* * *

><p>Once she was asleep he stood up and sprayed some perfume in hoped of masking his scent. Then he tucked her and kissed her forehead.<p>

Then he went to Rima's bed and stroked her hair for she had waken up and was crying. Rima was grateful for Zero's presence.

"I made you some soup and tea. Ruka's asleep and I'm going to head back to get some sleep. I don't want to risk the chance I get caught. Tell Ruka that okay?"

Rima nodded and the tears slowly slowed down. "Take care Rima. Shiki is a fool not to notice a doll like you. Things will work out and you will be happy. I promise." To her surprise Zero kissed her forehead and tucked her in. He also tucked in her teddy bear, the one Shiki had given her a long time ago, in with her.

"Good night ladies. Sweet dreams."

* * *

><p>Then he jumped out the window and took off to the Sun dorms where he found Yukki waiting.<p>

"Where were you?"

"I was escorting Ruka Souen and Rima Touya to the Moon dorms. Touya wasn't feeling well and Souen had a headache. I wanted to make sure they got home safely. They didn't look like they could stand let alone walk."

Yukki looked worried.

"I made them soup and tea and if you want we can check on them tomorrow."

She smiled and bid him good night.

Zero laid down in his bed and went to sleep thinking of Ruka.

* * *

><p>*Few weeks later*<p>

Ruka bit her lip. She looked at Rima who was sitting on the other side of her between her and Kain. She had refused to sit next to Shiki. They were still arguing. Ruka was nervous. She was having trouble sleeping and Rima suggested she spend the night with Zero.

Ruka agreed since she was running on an hour worth of sleep a night.

She knew that Zero finished patrols in about 30 minutes, so she wanted to be there before he got home.

She raised her hand, clutching her stomach.

"Professor, I don't feel well." The professor nodded and she left the room and hurried to the Day dorms.

* * *

><p>Once there, she picked the lock to Zero's room and went in. She saw one of his gray shirts on a chair and took off her clothes and slid into his shirt. All she left of her clothes were her undergarments and her skirt. She then crawled into his bed to wait for Zero. However, as soon as she was in his bed, she fell asleep.<p>

Zero yawned as he and Yukki were finishing their rounds. He bid Yukki goodnight and went to report to his father. Then he went to his room and froze and his door opened. He had locked it earlier. He drew his gun and pushed to door slowly. What he was met with made his arm drop to his side.

He gasped as he saw Ruka lying his bed wearing his shirt asleep. She looked beautiful. He had noticed that she had seemed tired whenever he saw her. He had meant to talk to her but was so busy with hunter duties.

(They had assigned him and a girl, Ruby, to a group of rogue hunters, who had been killing all vampires. Zero was picked for being the best male and a hunter/ vampire. Ruby was picked for being the closest to his age, the best and youngest female hunter ever to achieve rank. Also because the rogue hunters were her family. It was hard work, but they had managed to capture them and take them to the Hunter Association about two nights ago. He had to admit he liked working with Ruby, she wasn't like other girls. She was a Hunter and a damm good one. Most hunters didn't achieve rank at the age of 7 like she did. Zero hoped to see Ruby again because he didn't know many good hunters his age. However, he knew that there was a good chance she was be at the next vampire ball. )

* * *

><p>However, know that his mission was over he could spend time and kiss her. Ever since he had spent the night at Night dorms, things were different. It wasn't enough to kiss her and tease her. She had meant more than that now. She deserved to be treated like a queen.<p>

So he took a blanket and grabbed a spare pillow and laid down to sleep on the floor.

Ruka woke up later and saw she was alone. She sat up looking for Zero and found him on the floor. Her eyes widen as she realized that he was treating her like a princess. She didn't want that. She already had too many people doing that. She wanted the rough Zero, the one who shoved her against the wall and kissed her until her lips were bruised. The one who whispered dirty things in her ear.

* * *

><p>So she got off the bed and straddled him. She leaned and whispered.<p>

"Zero, Zero."

He stirred and Ruka smiled as his eyes widen as he took in their position.

Ruka then leaned down and kissed him.

Zero began to kiss her back and pushed himself up so he was soon sitting up. Ruka pulled away and whispered huskily.

"Fuck me Zero."

Zero acted instantly and stood up and carried her to bed.

He got rid of her clothes while she was quick to get rid of his.

"Don't be gentle. Don't treat me like a princess."

Zero nodded and he began to kiss her hard. He bit her, loved her and fucked her.

* * *

><p>When the sun began to come up, Ruka and Zero were both sweating. They lay on the bed. He nuzzled her hair as his arms were around her waist holding her close. Ruka was smiling. It was the best sex she had in a long time.<p>

She was very happy and tired and drifted to sleep.

Zero followed soon after, forgetting that he had class in a few hours.

* * *

><p>However as luck would have it, it was not Yukki or Kaien Cross who would wake him up. Instead, Ruby who was dropping off a mission, was given the order to wake him up. When she saw them curled up sleeping in bed, she smiled and turned around and told Chairman Cross that Zero didn't feel like attending class.<p>

Zero woke up later to breakfast on his table. He shook Ruka awake and they looked at it. Pancakes and sausage, and some blood orange juice.

_Hey, didn't want to wake you guys up, looked so cute and peaceful. Told Cross you weren't feeling well Z. Enjoy. Get some rest. I'll see you at the ball since I'm on duty.- Ruby_

Zero couldn't help but feel embarrassed that Ruby had seen him but was at the same time thankful for her.

* * *

><p>They ate breakfast and had some more sex.<p>

Zero and Ruka had the best day of their lives- sex and sleep. What could be more perfect?

When it came time for Ruka's lessons, they knew their time was over. Ruka and Zero had some shower sex before she left. Ruby had managed to steal one of her uniforms from the dorm so she didn't have to wear her old or someone else's uniform.

Ruka was thankful to the girl she had never met.

* * *

><p>When she entered the classroom and saw Rima, she smiled.<p>

Rima laughed and Shiki stared at her sadly.

Ruka rushed over to her and began whispering with her, telling her everything.

They passed notes once the teachers called the lesson to begin. Rima was happy for her friends. She had the silver prefect made an interesting pair.

However, her argument with Shiki made her mood sad.

Ruka noticed this and gave her a quick smile, signaling that things would be okay.

* * *

><p>Months had passed. The snow had fallen and Ruka and Zero were still engaged in their 'affair'. They had began taking bigger risks, one being Zero in the moon dorm. Rima had so kindly offered to take the couch.<p>

However as soon as Shiki saw her sleeping there he picked her up and carried her to his bed where he fell asleep holding her tightly.

* * *

><p>Ruka and Zero were currently on her bed, kissing like crazy. Her blood lust was flaring up and she wanted to bite him, so she did.<p>

Zero gasped when she bit him. It felt good. He moaned and Ruka smiled. When she pulled away, he was quick to bite her gently, trusting her to push him away if he lost control.

Ruka's eyes rolled to the back of her head and when he pulled away she kissed him hungrily. They were not aware however, that Kain had caught the scent of her blood and was coming to check on her. He froze when he heard sounds coming from her room and blushed once he recognized the sounds. He was quick to leave and made sure no one else went near her room.

* * *

><p>+++ a few months later++++<p>

Ruka and Zero sat under a tree. They made no effort to hide themselves from anyone. They ignored all the stares from both the night class and the day class students. They had limited time left with graduation coming up. They stooped their 'affair' and simply moved into 'dating'. However after graduation, they would have to end things. Zero and Ruby were being sent away on missions, while Ruka would have to marry Kain.

They now spent all their time holding hands or kissing. Their time was running out. No one bothered them. Yori and Ruby helped Yukki keep the students on check. Kain too, let the lovers have their time. He knew that Ruka did love him but not to the extent she loved Zero.

* * *

><p>Ruka didn't stay at the Night Dorm anymore. She had basically moved in with Zero. Instead, Ruby moved with Rima, as the female Hunter, had no problems with the young model.<p>

This arrangement benefited everyone. Rima had someone to keep Shiki from her as she was still slightly mad at him. Ruby was working with Kaname, to mediate peace. Ruka and Zero had a room where no one could hear them when they had sex.

And they had plenty. All day, whenever they could, where ever they could.

* * *

><p>Graduation day should have been a happy day but for Ruka and Zero it was Goodbye for them. They would never be together after graduation. Zero was getting ready with Yukki and Yori in their room. The two girls were laughing and having fun. Zero was sad, he was losing them too.<p>

Yukki and Kaname had finally figured things out while Hanabusa and Yori had started dating a while ago. The two girls would be spending time with the vampires while he would be walking away.

* * *

><p>Ruby came in later, in her dress and weapons disguised as jewelry.<p>

She walked into to see the girls doing their hair while he was fumbling with his tie.

She hurried over and tied it for him. He nodded his thanks and she kissed his cheek, knowing her words would mean nothing.

She then hurried over to help the girls with their hair.

* * *

><p>The graduation ceremony was beautiful and heartfelt.<p>

Zero had the highest grade of the class so he gave the speech.

After the speech, they received their diplomas.

_I present to you the graduating class of 2014!_

* * *

><p>It was over. Zero and Ruka were done.<p>

* * *

><p>He walked away and grabbed the bag he had packed. He found Ruby straddling a motorcycle.<p>

"Are you sure?"

"It's better this way."

He slipped behind her and placed his hands on her hips, he whispered into her ear.

"Let's go."

Ruby took off.

* * *

><p>After graduation was over, Ruka tried looking for Zero. She was hoping for one last kiss. She smiled as Hanabusa swept his girlfriend Yori offer her feet. She gasped as Shiki finally kissed Rima. Kaname proposed to Yukki who accepted. Kain touched her shoulder, and she smiled. She knew she could love Kain but never the way she loved Zero.<p>

She and the three girls looked for Zero only to find him getting on a bike with Ruby.

"He left without saying goodbye." Yukki was in shock.

Then Chairman Cross handed them letters.

They were goodbye's from Zero.

He was gone.

* * *

><p>+++ 7 years later++++<p>

It had been 7 years since Ruka had her affair with Zero. A lot had happened since then.

Kaname and Yukki were married. Shiki and Rima were married and had twins. Hanabusa and Yori were engaged. She and Kain got married after two years and had three kids. She was happy.

They were all at the Academy.

Chairman Cross was so happy to see them.

He called out to a couple arriving.

"Look's who here."

Ruka did a double take.

It was Zero. No one had hair that color or eyes like him.

The girl next to him was Ruby.

Ruka watched as Zero held the hand of a young Ruby, about 4.

"Father."

"Grandpa!"

The little girl and two boys came crashing into his legs.

"Amethyst, Four, Ren!"

* * *

><p>Everyone looked at each other awkwardly.<p>

"Zero!"

Yukki threw her arms around him while shooting Ruby a dirty look. Yukki and Ruka had become good friends, so her loyalty was to Ruka.

Yori hugged both Zero and Ruby.

* * *

><p>It was Rima who asked the question.<p>

"How? When."

Ruby answered quietly. "There was a massacre of Hunter's. They had all the younger Hunters marry quickly so there could be more next generation. Zero and I got lucky. We paired off. It was right. We worked together and were comfortable."

Zero wrapped an arm around her. "We got married a year after I graduated."

Ruka felt something it her. He married quickly, but not for love.

"And somehow we fell in love."

* * *

><p>They looked at each other and then Zero looked at Ruka and looked away.<p>

Ruka thought about her and Kain. She had fallen in love with him too. It wasn't hard too.

* * *

><p>A thought flew through her mind.<p>

Their affair started because of a few stolen glances. And now that was all they had left.

Stolen glances.

* * *

><p>She would not be disloyal to Kain nor would Zero to Ruby.<p>

She and Zero stole glances at each other again.

And Ruka knew that as long as they had the brief stolen glances, they would have something.

* * *

><p><strong>Never written anything like this. I kind of liked the way it turned out. So tell me what you think.<strong>

**Love you, Wallflowers!**


End file.
